Cursed
by Revenge77
Summary: Klaus meets a doppelganger who has ties to his family. The last doppelganger of that line had made a deal with him that if her kept the next cursed doppelganger alive, she would bring his dead daughter back to life. At the same time he worried about Elena's fiery little cousin who is out to get him for killing her mother. (The Cursed Daughter of Klaus Remake.)


**I don't own anything, but Cairo, the Snows, Scarlet aka Red, and Scarlet-Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gabby:<strong>

The girl was silent as she limped into a run after her dog. She was tired and was dusted with dirt, as she chased after the animal. There was no way she was letting this dog go. She was going to get that dog and she knew it. Then she stopped in some guy's yard breathing heavily feeling like she was about to pass out so she used her inhaler. She then looked up and realized she lost the dog. The girl sighed and walked up to the door of the house and knocked on it. Only to be met by a sandy blonde haired guy with ghostly and tortured looking gleam in his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in a rather unhappy British accent and stared at her fore a moment as if he had seen a ghost.

"I was just wondering if you have seen a Black Mounth Cur?...An Arkansas Hogging Dog, about medium in size, floppy ears, looks like she's always grinning, she's tri-colored, has a wrinkled forehead, and responses to Molly?" the girl asked in a rather quiet voice.

"No, now go, I'm sure your dog got hit by a car," the guy said and slam the door in her face. Leaving the girl standing there teary eyed, and she then turned around rubbing the tears out of her eyes; with the sleeve of her little red hoodie she was wearing. She was about to start walking away when she was stopped by another man that started walking her way, leaving his recently used car.

"May I help you?" he asked looking down at her with the same ghostly look the other guy had given her. The girl took a deep breath and quietly reasked the questioned she had asked the other guy.

"I'll keep an eye out for your dog,...?" the guy said then sort of trailed off.

"Gabrielle," the girl whispered.

"Well, Gabrielle, do you live around here I'm sure your parents are worried about you," the guy said.

"I can't tell you that you're a stranger," Gabrielle whispered and took off leaving the man alone, leaving no way to contact her if he did find her dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah:<strong>

Elijah had not expecting for the child to say that, but he did not go after her. He did not wish to look like a kidnapper, so he walked into the plantation house and looked at his brother with judging eyes.

"Must you be so hateful? That child was merely looking for her dog, would it hurt you to show some compassion?" Elijah questioned his brother.

"Don't be so judgmental,brother, I was merely telling her the truth," Klaus said with a sarcastic smirk.

"By crushing all hope of finding her pet?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, and by showing the poor girl that the real world is no place for her to have hope in," Klaus said pretty content with himself about this.

"Maybe hope is what the world needs, Niklaus," Elijah said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I also noticed the child who was looking for her dog, looked like Tilly," Elijah said.

"Yes, another Snow doppelganger, it seems their family line didn't die out like I hoped," Klaus mumbled.

"I hope you won't do anything rash," Elijah said and Klaus merely rolled his eyes again.

"I'll do what I promised, our little witch friend I would do if I failed at getting rid of her family," Klaus said and went to go do what he had promised to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabby:<strong>

Gabrielle was making her way through the crowd on the New Orlean streets, she was wondering what had compelled her to chase after so many clues that led her to her dog. It bugged her, how she had technically ran away for a dog, and now had no clue how to find the motel her family is vacationing in. In all logic she shouldn't have been able to do that at all, yet she somehow managed to track her dog.

As she was walking through the crowd she ran into someone and fell flat on her bottom. "Sorry," she whispered and got to her feet and looked at the man she ran into.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcel:<strong>

Marcellus looked down at the distraught looking girl, who had run into him. "It's okay, just watch where you are going next time," Marcel said and was about to walk away once he also noticed her lost look.

"I'm sure this is none of my business, but what's wrong?" he asked the girl and she just stared at him wide eyed for a moment then ran into the crowd.

"Of course," Marcel muttered to himself and went his own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabrielle:<strong>

Gabby had finally managed to find her dog, while walking past a park. She looked at her dog and causally made her way to her and said, "Molly, come here right now," and Molly just looked at her and walked over to Gabby wagging her tell.

Gabby reached down to grab Molly's collar, once the dog decided to jump back then start running circles around the poor girl. Gabrielle then started to desperately try to catch her dog. It wasn't until she pounced at her dog did she manage to grab her by the collar.

"Bad dog-dog," Gabby muttered and straddled the dog so she could get the harness, leash, and muzzle out her bag she had been carrying around. She then put the stuff on her dog and hooked the leash to the harness, collar, and muzzle.

Molly then looked up at Gabby with a killer puppy-dog look and Gabby said quietly, "If you weren't the Houdini of Dogs, you wouldn't need a doggie straightjacket just for a walk," and Gabby was about walk toward some random direction when a fire truck and ambulance went by. Out of her curiosity she followed the noise of sirens.

Once to the location she noticed that the building on fire was the one her family and her were staying in for vacation. "No," she mumbled and dropped the leash and rushed into the crowd and shoved through and was about to run into the blazing building when someone grabbed her.

"Sorry, Love, but I can't let you go in there," a voice said that sounded like the same voice that belonged to the angry Brit from earlier. Gabby tried to get out of his grip and once she gave up she broke down crying.

**A Week Later:**

Gabrielle was sitting on her bed staring out the window and at the sky. She had stayed up all night unable to sleep like the previous days since the fire. Gabby was now in a orphanage since all her family turned her away and refused to take her in. This did destroy her happiness and hope, but the lady that owned the orphanage was nice enough to let her keep her dog.

Gabby continued thinking about what had happened last week, when she was rudely interrupted by someone opening the door. "She's right in here...Also just so you know she hasn't said a word since the fire so don't expect her to talk to you anytime soon," the lady who owned the orphanage said and Gabby looked over her shoulder and frowned seeing Klaus and Elijah.

"Hello, Love," Klaus said smirking and Gabby noticed he had her bags in hand and Elijah had Molly on her leash. With that her frown grew and she put the pieces together, these men were here to adopt her or foster her.

Just then a blonde girl walked into the room on her phone and said,"Come on, the car is running, and I don't have all day, so get the kid and lets go," and Gabby got to her feet keeping the grim look on her face, she then took the leash and bag away from the to men and followed the blonde girl out of the orphanage.

"So, Love, what's your name?" the blonde asked once everyone was in the car. Gabby glanced at her then looked out the window not wanting to speak a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah:<strong>

"Rebekah, give her some space, and to answer your question her name is Gabrielle," Elijah said calmly as he drove back to the plantation house.

Once there he parked the car and said,"Rebekah, why don't you take Gabrielle and show her to her room," and watched Rebekah take Gabrielle into the house.

Elijah then turned to Niklaus and asked,"Tell me, Niklaus, why set her house on fire and kill her family, then turn around adopt a child when you don't have any interest in the one Hailey bares?"

"Like I said, Brother, a deal is a deal no matter what you might say about me, I will keep the deal I made with the last Snow doppelganger," Klaus said opening the car door.

"Tell me what you are up to, Niklaus," Elijah demanded.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about my dear, Brother," Klaus said got out of the car and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of this Chapter:<strong>

**Okay, guys, here is the first chapter of the remake of the Cursed Daughter of Klaus. As you can see I have changed a lot of stuff, but I told you I would. The next chapter will be taking place in Mystic Falls from Scarlet Sommer's point of view. I will tell you that I have improved and changed my characters' stories a lot, and I have even added a new character. Anyway thanks for reading and kudos to ya'll.**


End file.
